the month that changed everything
by thestorytellerforever
Summary: Everything seemed to be falling into place for Hermione Granger. That was, until, a certain ginger man returned, and made her rethink the life she was setting herself up for.


**Author's Note: Here begins my story about a girl and two ginger boys. Hope you enjoy! Read and review! Oh lordy, please please please review! Thank you so much!**

"I love you Hermione." I've heard those four words twice this week. One was from a boy who it took four years to say that, one was from a man who it took a month to say. I should be over the moon, completely ecstatic, right? And yet, I am not, but I am. Because one of the "I love yous" I felt the same way in return but couldn't respond, and the other one I responded immediately, but couldn't feel the same way. Why are smart girls so completely idiotic in matters of the heart, matters in love, matters in anything besides books and whether one plus one equals two? It should be simple, tell the one I love that I love them, and the one I do not love that I do not love them. It sounds so logical on paper, that I am bemused on why I couldn't figure out that I on the first place. But then I remember that life is full of complications that I made, that I started. And life is full of messes that are inevitable. Because, the man I love is the brother of the boy I am supposed to love. Before this past month, everything was falling into place, but yet _he_ had to return and flame the school girl crushes I once had. And then the other _he_ had to leave me alone with _him_ for a month, making the crush I had on him once upon a time turn into something more. Oh, Fred Weasley, why did you return?

* * *

><p>The sun beamed through the afternoon sky, sending a shower of light into the shop. The walls were now a cherry crimson red, lined by golden shelves. The update was because of the ever-lasting cash flow that been steaming out of Fred and George's joke line. Ron had dragged me along to help them this month. I would have to learn the ropes while he would be gone for a month at Auror camp.<p>

"It'll only be for a month that you need to help George out. Fred is off somewhere in Europe, and well, you know, George has been busy with Angelina's pregnancy, I knew they'd get pregnant after Fleur popped out that little blonde girl of hers," Ron said, as we made our way down Diagon Alley.

"Really? Ron, Fleur "popped one out", you couldn't sound any more insensitive," I teased, lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"Well it's true, Bill told me…"

"I really don't need to hear the story Ron, remember, your Mum forced us all the watch the footage," I said, shuddering at that memory.

"Oh yea, Fleur was real pissed, we all couldn't look at her for a good month, except Bill because he's seen that before and Mom, because she's just a force of god-forsaken nature. Fred kept cracking jokes like "I knew the carpet matched the drapes," 'cept Fleur didn't figure that out for a week, because she's all French and what not," Ron said, chuckling to himself.

"You really love to repeat stories I've already heard," I laughed, before we reached the entrance to the store. The bright lights sparkled out of the windows, reflecting the red walls, bouncing off of the new golden shelves. Laughter spiraled out of the doors as Ron opened them.

"It's beautiful," I murmured underneath my breath, as we both shuffled into the store. George sat there at the cashier's desk, his red hair all messed up and out of place. His eyes were getting darker underneath, and his energetic glow was still bright, but more tired.

"Oi! George, you look bloody terrible!" Ron yelled out as his eyes caught George's disheveled look.

"Thanks ickle-Ronnikins," George replied without even the slightest look up.

"Ron," I began.

"Don't start up on him Hermione, its fine. I do look god-awful, Angelina's been having pregnancy swings and everything, last week she threw Mum's wedding gift china at me and the next day she baked me cookies saying how lovely I was. I can't wait until the sucker pops out," George said, getting up to give Ron and I both hugs.

"Ah, the "popping out" seems to be a common phrase in your family," I said, rolling my eyes. Ron laughed, whisking his arm around me.

"Nothing gets by you Hermione," he chuckled.

"Ron! You said something smart," a familiar voice called out from the storage room. I spun around to see who made the smart remark when my heart dropped into my stomach before leaping up into my rib cage.

"Fred," I breathed out. Ron shouted his name, before throwing his arms around his brother.

"Good to see you Fred," Ron said, "How'd Europe treat you?" Fred began to talk about Europe, but all I could do was nod along and stare. He looked great, as he always did. He had seemed to lengthen out, his good natured face seemed even handsomer, and his brown eyes, so different from Ron's, seemed even meltier. Seeing him so…wow…it reminded me of fifth year, when I secretly harbored a crush on him. But those days were long behind me, very far behind me, he was still a trouble-maker, and I was in a serious relationship with his brother. I was the brother's girlfriend, not the type of girl that Fred would make a pass at.

"Hermione, how are you doing?" Fred said. I snapped back to reality, giving him a smile.

"Great, I guess I'm helping you and George with the shop, while Ron's off you know," I said, my eyes darting between him and Ron.

"More like just me, I'm forcing George to take some time off, you know, with the baby coming and everything," Fred chuckled, smoothing back his hair.

"Oh," I replied. I turned to Ron.

"Well, we better get going Ron, you're going to miss your train…" I began. Ron gave me a grin.

"No need to come Hermione, I'll be fine. I can find the train station by myself, not that inept you know," he said. Putting his arms around me, he planted his lips on mine. I smiled, kissing him back.

"Well, bye Fred and George, watch Hermione for me, or at least let her watch you guys," Ron said cheerfully before departing from the store. I watched him walk down the street till his bright flaming hair disappeared between a crowd of shoppers.

* * *

><p>"Not even an I-love-you," Fred said as were restocking the shelves. It had been a long bustling day, customers sweeping in and out, buying and breaking, laughing and loving each product. George had checked out around eight, leaving the clean up to Fred and I.<p>

"What do you mean?" I said absent-mindley, placing another love potion onto the display.

"You know, when Ron left, you guys didn't do the whole I love you thing," Fred said. My shot up, giving him a look.

"I guess we haven't gotten to that point yet," I said, before quickly looking down again.

"You guys have been dating since seventh year, shouldn't it come to that point. I met a girl in France about five months ago, we said I love you after a week."

"And where is she now?"

"Well, we broke up, but that's not the point. Hell, you guys are living together and you still haven't said I love you yet?"

"It's not that simple Fred, we do love each other, and we have said it, well I've said, and Ron has well…he's just Ron….Jesus, it's none of your business Fred," I said back, spitting out the last sentence.

"Well, I guess we have to agree to disagree then, I guess I'm the love slut and you're the love prude," he chuckled, sending me a wink.

"Well, then, I'd rather be completely ready then not. After all, one broken heart is all it takes, we saw what it did to you" I shot back, before grabbing my coat.

"Hey! Me and Katie, that was different. We were both ready to get married, it just fell apart," he said, his voice rising.

"What? After what, a month of actual marriage, and then what happened. Don't get me wrong, Katie's a good friend, but she left you, because she wasn't ready and you weren't either. And now you're 25 and divorced already."

"Better to be 25 and divorced then 23 and in a relationship that seems to be stale," he grimaced back. I gave him a glare.

"That…that…" I began. My heart seemed to sink, bobbing underneath my chest. Fred's face softened.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have said that, you and Ron are perfect together," he said, his voice now soft and a bit sweet.

"It's fine, I started it, my bad," I quickly rushed out, before departing swiftly from the store. My heart seemed to be in pieces, but not because of the reason it should be.


End file.
